User blog:DatAsymptote/Happy 2nd Birthday, EAH Fandom Wikia!
Did you know that on the 11 of June 2013 that the Ever After High Fandom Wikia was founded? That means, in a week or so, this place is going to be turning two! Whether you've been here in the place for two years or two days, I'm seriously excited and hyped for you to celebrate this momentous occasion with us. I don't really have any huge or important ideas of how I want to celebrate this or anything, so I'm just going to dedicate this blog post to our fond memories of our time on the Wikia. For example, like the very first page of the Wikia when it was first founded! That was awesome. I was an awkward 14-year-old with no idea on what I wanted to do and who couldn't have possibly envisioned the success of the Wikia currently. I thought I was just creating a place to post OCs, but it became so much more than that. Thanking the Admins~ Immediately after I made the Wikia, I went over to the Ever After High Wikia and asked TheHatter to help me co-admin. Hats isn't as active on here as he was before, but he has been an awesome admin in the early stages of the Wikia and I couldn't have gotten this far off the group without his help. I would also like to thank some other admins, like Thenaturals, who some of you might recognise from the Monster High Fandom Wikia, Maryritai, a real life friend who's out of the fandom and no longer an admin but someone who I immensely enjoyed being part of the fandom with, and Jade Encrusted Bugs, grandmother of the Wikia and someone I'm so glad to have met on the Wikia. Other admins include ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS, who is amazing and absolutely fun to have here, VictorianMycomancer, who has snazzy OCs and a snark I admire, and Scarytales who I miss incredibly and who was awesome to have here! Milestones The Wikia currently has 2,516 articles. That means 2,516 characters, mirror blogs, fanfiction, diaries, fanlines, drivers all together. That is awesome. Other things I want to celebrate is milistones reached on the Wikia, such as our 0 pages (shown above) and the times when we reached 666 pages on the Wikia and 69 pages on the Wikia. Sadly, none of us managed to get a screenshot of the Wikia at 420, but I don't really care. The most important thing is that the Wikia has been growing significantly and I'm super proud of that. I have like, a whole paragraph to write here, so I just want to say that because the Wikia has reached its second year, I think the front page is deserving of a rennovation and I'm going to see what I can do about that. Maybe a slideshow? Nicer headings? A more organised page? I dunno. I'll probably base it off the page in the actual Ever After High Wikia because I love that place. whoop Events Current Events: *Character of the Month has been an absolute pleasure to host and I hope it'll be just as fun in the future. *Ship of the Month will be announced soon, and in perfect timing with our 2nd Year of Wikia-ing! Admins are still discussing how to run it, but I'm sure you guys will like it. *The Roleplay Board is more active than ever! (And that's amazing) Old Events: *Remember trolls? And that one specific troll that we shouldn't name? *Community OCs? *Parody OCs? *Adopt a Newbie Program? The Future of the Wikia The Story Making tab. Did you know that it's been almost two years since the admins made Start Your Journey, List of Resources and How to Create an OC? And did you know that Start Your Journey is still (sadly) a WIP? One of the many things that's going to change in the Wikia from now is editing these pages and making them top-notch so they're informative, easy to read and helpful. Front Page of the Wikia This will be going MASSIVE reorganisation. Keep your eyes peeled. Parody OCs Their future will be discussed. Let's just say it's looking rather Grimm. Community OCs I think it's time to put an end to community OCs. They were a fun way to combat against the army of trolls, and I love them. But honestly, there's too many on the Wikia. We're putting a ban on creating any more Community OCs, and all current Community OCs will either be adopted out or deleted. More information will be released soon. Navigation Bar There are going to be way more OCs being put on the Navigation Bar. It's been two years and there's an multitude of OCs to pick from. Feel free to nominate any OCs in the comments or whatever. And more... There's so many things I want to implement and fix and I'll be here all day talking about it. Your Life Ever since you fell in love with Ever After High, ever since you joined this place and become an active part of the community, how has your life changed? Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs